


From Eden

by comeasyouarememoryah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Songfic, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeasyouarememoryah/pseuds/comeasyouarememoryah
Summary: Kara reflects on how life has gotten from college student to a runaway.





	From Eden

     Kara ran her fingers through her hair as she looked past the lens of her sunglasses and drank in the dusty mountainous Nevada scenery. She glanced at the stunning woman staring intently at the road. The blonde constantly wondered about how lucky she was to have crossed paths with the beautiful green-eyed goddess at a gas station convenience store many years ago. Lena turned and smiled at their son giggling in the passenger seat who was elated to have gotten the privilege of “the grown-up spot” in their rusty green automobile. She met Kara’s gaze and smiled wider when the taller woman goofily winked at her.

* * *

     As they pulled up to the gas station pump, Kara stealthily grabbed the gun from her belt and walked towards the store after a quick exchange of goodbyes. Lena was the mastermind behind planning gas station robberies, she made sure that they would be instantly ready to slip away while Kara was the one who made sure to get money without harming any innocent bystanders. By periodically switching the role of getaway driver and robber they made it seem like they were two separate criminals instead of partners. They did their best to shelter Bryan from that part of their lives. Bryan requested to hear the story of how his moms met. Lena entertained Bryan with the story of how she fell in love with the young aspiring writer at first glance and of how Kara dropped everything to run away with her. Bryan always giggled as Lena mentioned how much Kara blushed when the raven-haired woman caught her staring as they both happened to be browsing the sunglasses display. Lena never told him the truth of how she held the blonde hostage as the robbed the store. She also never told him of how Kara refused to leave when Lena released her at a bus stop a few miles away. The trio sped away as Kara got in the back seat, crumbling up a wanted poster, pocket heavy with the weight of a sizable stack of bills.

The greatest issue they faced was that the car Lena and Kara stole and never upgraded from occasionally needed a boost to run smoothly. It held a sentimental value from being the place where they first kiss and exchanged “I love you’s.” Nonetheless, Kara had fun pushing the car with Bryan while Lena’s melodic laughter echoed the vast openness of the land around them.  
Lena came from an affluent family that fell apart when her father died and her step-mother kicked her out. Lena being the resourceful genius that she is, started shoplifting and eventually becoming a fugitive after gaining notoriety from a bank robbery. Kara pushed her morals aside for Lena. Her decision to stay with Lena and go on the road with her stealing their way through the states was because of how alluring she found the woman, intelligent green eyes, jaw-dropping curves, wicked smile and all. Eventually, Kara became addicted to the high of a successful robbery and Lena became her paradise. She knew that what they did was wrong but everything felt right when it came to Lena and Bryan. She shook herself out of her thoughts as she began teaching Bryan how to count money.

* * *

     Kara checked to make sure the house was empty as Lena and Bryan followed suit. The big plastic sheets covering the windows reminded her of the house they found Bryan in. The house was infested with insects and the darkness of the unlit rooms sent shivers down both of their spines as they ventured in warmed by stolen kisses and playful hands. The worn down state it was in gave no indication that a small-malnourished boy was its only inhabitant. The couple grew suspicious of the seemingly abandoned house as they saw a dirty mattress on the floor with a thin blanket that barely passed as one and a teddy bear wearing a watch. A tiny yelp from the closet with broken down doors. The lovers found him curled up on the floor as he explained that he ran away from an abusive home.

     The family made themselves comfortable in the rustic-looking home as they crashed for the night. The multiple police cruisers parked outside the house shattered the fantasy of a happy family living the domestic suburban life. Suddenly, they were all holding hands with their backs pressed against the wall planning their next move. Kara’s grip on Lena’s hand felt like a vice, knowing that this was probably going to be the last time they’d ever touch.

     Kara kissed Bryan on the cheek and kissed Lena desperately as Bryan turned away. Kara walked out of the house with her hands on her head, she knew that she’d never see both of them again. Memories of their time together flashed through her mind as they lead her to the cruiser. Eating potstickers in a Californian motel. Building a snow fort and throwing snowballs during Bryan’s first winter. Getting married in Las Vegas with stolen rings three months after they first met. Lena kissed Bryan on the cheek satisfied with the knowledge that their temporary son would have a better life. Lena stayed strong and smiled at him as the cops led her to a separate cruiser, one far from Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hozier's music video, go check it out!


End file.
